Fantastic Four Unlimited
Fantastic Four Unlimited is a title within the imprint Marvel Unlimited which reimagines the Fantastic Four characters. Characters Main *Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic: The genius leader of the Fantastic Four. He and his crew travelled to space to research a, for lack of a better term, crack in the universe. The "crack" let out a massive wave which gave them all powers. Reed has the ability to stretch any part of his body. *Susan "Sue" Storm/Invisible Woman: The second in command of the FF. She is another scientist and was hired to help Reed in his research of the crack. She has the ability to create force fields and turn invisible. *Benjamin "Ben" Grimm/The Thing: Ben is Reed's best friend. They have known each other the longest and thus are very close. This is why he agreed to help Reed on his mission. However, Ben was the very first person to be hit by the crack causing him to absorb the most energy, transforming him into a horrifying rock monster. *Jonathan "Johnny" Storm/Human Torch: Ironically, Johnny is considered the "cool guy". He makes jokes, he pranks people, and he has a laid-back attitude. He was the pilot of the spaceship which was hit by the crack. He can light himself on fire at will (though it took some training). Recurring *Franklin Storm: Sue and Johnny's father who works for the army. *William "Willie" Lumpkin: A mailman who is a friend of the Fantastic Four. *H.E.R.B.I.E.: Humanoid Experimental Robot B-Type Integrated Electronics. *Alicia Masters: A blind sculptor, and love interest of Ben Grimm. *Silver Surfer: The former herald of Galactus. *House of Agon **King Blackagar "Black Bolt" Boltagan: The ruler of the race known as the Inhumans and the kingdom of Attilan. He is completely silent as even a mear whisper from him could cause a sonic boom. Black Bolt loves his people, though he knows the Inhumans and humanity could never get along, as most likely humanity would see them all as threats. **Medusalith "Medusa" Amaquelin: Another member of the royal family. Medusa shares Black Bolt's love of the people, but she is a lot more willing to snap at her citizens. **Lockjaw: A teleporting dog who loves to meet new people. **Crystalia "Crystal" Amaquelin: Medusa's element controlling sister. **Gorgon Petragon: Black Bolt's cousin. **Karnak Mander-Azur: The wise and calm high councilor of the royal family. He is also Black Bolt's cousin. **Triton: Karnak's brother and a fish person who can never be outside of water. Villains *Victor Von Doom/Doctor Doom: A man obsessed with both his genius and his looks. He was another scientist on the ship when the crack hit. He was granted amazing intelligence, but his face was so horribly disfigured he refused to let anyone see it again. *Harvey Elder/Mole Man: A man who shut himself off from the rest of the world and lived underground. While there, he created a race of "mole people" who he ruled over with an iron fist. **Mole People: A race of living beings made of mud and rock created by the Mole Man. **Giganto: Mole Man's ultimate creation. A giant mole person so strong it can destroy buildings with a single punch. *Namor McKenzie/Sub-Mariner: The ruler of the undersea kingdom of Atlantis. Namor has slowly grown over the years to hate the surface world, blaming them for his oceans slowing dying. *Annihilus: The ruler of the Negative Zone and the Living Death that Walks, Annihilus is extremely powerful and has conquered almost all of his home realm, the Negative Zone. He is also slightly responsible for the Fantastic Four and Doom, as the crack was opened during a battle between Annihilus and the former king of Baluur, Blastaar. *The Skrulls **Kl'rt/Super-Skrull: A creation of the shape-shifting race the Skrulls. He has all the powers of the FF, and is also trained by the Skrull army. He is one of the most powerful Skrulls in history, and even before gaining his powers has defeated many of the Skrulls' greatest warriors. *Philip Masters/Puppet Master: An amazing sculptor who was pushed to the sidelines when the FF showed up. He slowly became more and more enraged at them, until his rage unlocked psionic energy within him. He used these new abilities to more or less become a voodoo doctor, and began controlling people with dolls he makes of them. *Frightful Four **Bentley Wittman/The Wizard: A man who, just like Reed Richards, has massive amounts of intelligence. Reed and Wittman even went to college together, but Reed always outshined Wittman in every way. When Reed became Mister Fantastic, Wittman's jealousy peaked, and he set out on a mission to not only outshine Reed, but the whole Fantastic Four. **Llyra: A member of Namor's race. She was banished to the surface world after she attempted to murder Namor and take the throne of Atlantis for herself. With no where else to go, she agreed to team up with Wittman. **Dragon Man: An android created by Wittman as the first member of his Frightful Four. **Peter Petruski/The Trapster: A criminal who was hired by Wittman to be his counter to the Human Torch. He was given a gun which could fire out paste which stuck to any surface. He originally wanted to call himself Paste-Pot-Pete, but was talked out of it. *Galactus: The first being to ever be created in the whole universe. There are markings of Galactus on cave walls, and people who many claim to be mad have spoken of him. Galactus is believed to be a god by many, and actually has a cult who believe he will come and devour Earth, but by doing this he will free humanity of its earthly bonds. **The Cult of Galactus: A cult who worship Galactus as a god. Their known members are: ***Ivan Kragoff: A ghost-like Russian man who claims Galactus told him to experiment on apes. ***Doctor Sun: A scientist who claims Galactus told him to place his brain in a robot's body. ***Julius (last name unknown): A genius who claims Galactus gave him his intelligence. **The Herald: A usually silver being Galactus can call on by yelling "to me my herald". *Maximus "The Mad" Boltagon: The younger brother of the ruler of the Inhumans, Black Bolt. When he was ten, Maximus accidentally used his psionic abilities to tap in to the mind of a Celestial, the creators of the Inhumans. Overwhelmed by the Celestial's thoughts and memories, Maximus' mental state deteriorated until the once kind and thoughtful Maximus became a paranoid lunatic who thought everyone was out to get him. Issues #"Four Part I": Reed Richards, Ben Grimm, Sue Storm, Johnny Storm, Victor Von Doom and others take a spaceship to study a crack in the universe. However, the crack unleashes a cosmic ray, which crashes the ship. #"Four Part II": Reed, Ben, Sue and Johnny wake up and realize the cosmic rays have mutated them. They also find out they where the only survivors of the crash. They return to the government base they work for and are being tested on when, out of nowhere, a monster suddenly breaks out of the ground. #"Four Part III": The four team up to defeat the monster, named Giganto, and also defeat his master named the Mole Man. The city thanks them and names them the Fantastic Four. #"Doomed Part I": The team find out Victor Von Doom is still alive, and is threatening to nuke the city unless it is given to him. #"Doomed Part II": The team are captured by Victor's Doombots, and also learn Victor is now calling himself Doctor Doom. #"Doomed Part III": The team manage to break free and fight off the Doombots, but it is too late and Doom launches the nukes. #"Doomed Part IV": The team all work together to stop the nukes, but one gets free. However, Doom is thrown in to this nuke and it blows up, supposedly killing him. #"Negative Part I": Reed finds out about a "Negative Zone" which has the same wave links as the crack in space. The FF visit the Negative Zone, but their powers go out of control and they are attacked by a small army of monsters. #"Negative Part II": The team are captured by Annihilus, the ruler of the Negative Zone, who forces them to fight in his tournament for his amusement. #"Negative Part III": The team find a way to break free, but Annihilus is determined to enter their world and conquer it too. However, they manage to close the portal in time, cutting off Annihilus' finger. After this, Reed reveals that Annihilus may have been responsible for their creation. #"Imperius Rex! Part I": The FF are trying to have a calm day at the beach, but a man from the ocean, named Namor, claims humanity can no longer enter his "kingdom". The four are completely against this, and thus they have made a new enemy. #"Imperius Rex! Part II": Namor claims that he will only allow humanity to enter the ocean again if Sue becomes his bride. Seeing no other way, Sue agrees. Luckily however, on the wedding day, Reed reveals one of Namor is half-human. This causes Namor to have a change of heart, as he sets out on a quest to find his human father, allowing humanity to enter the ocean once again. #"They Live": The team end up having encounters with shape-shifting aliens who steal their DNA before disappearing. #"Puppets Part I": Philip Masters was once a famous sculptor whose fame was stolen by the FF, causing him to become jealous of them. However, his jealousy becomes anger when Ben begins dating his daughter Alicia. This unlocks psionic abilities within him which he uses to create voodoo dolls. #"Puppets Part II": Masters uses his new powers to control the minds of the FF, making them fight each other. Reed is the last free member, but Masters finishes his statue and makes him a slave. However, Masters is defeated by the one person he would never suspect: Alicia. #"One Skrull Army Part I": Kl'rt, the greatest warrior in the Skrull army, becomes the universe's first Super-Skrull, gaining the abilities of the Fantastic Four. To test his newfound abilities Emperor Dorrek VII sends him to kill the actual Fantastic Four. #"One Skrull Army Part II": The four are beamed up on to a Skrull ship, where they are introduced to Super-Skrull. Super-Skrull manages to defeat them, but instead of killing them uses his powers to kill Dorrek. This shocks the Skrulls, but they are all told to shut up by Super-Skrull who declares himself Emperor Kl'rt the first. #"One Skrull Army Part III": The four manage to break free of the cells they where placed in and once again face Kl'rt. This time they manage to succeed by throwing Kl'rt out of the ship before blasting him with the ship's own weapons. This doesn't kill Kl'rt, but it does force him to tuck his tail between his legs and allow the four to escape. However, he swears vengeance. #"Frightful Part I": The four attempt to make a grand return after their time in space, but while trying to save a group of people another hero team save them first. They introduce themselves as the Frightful Four, claiming they are the city's new greatest heroes. #"Frightful Part II": The team keep attempting to save the day only for the Frightful Four to come in and do it before they can. They aren't very happy, but they aren't sad either as the day is still being saved. However, they become extremely shocked and angry after Reed makes a big discovery about the Frightful Four. #"Frightful Part III": Reed exposes the Frightful Four, revealing their leader, the Wizard, was causing all the accidents he was saving people from. This causes Wizard to snap, as the Frightful Four and the Fantastic Four get in to a large battle, ending in the Fantastic Four winning. #"The Coming of Galactus Part I": In a flashforward, Reed quotes Neil Armstrong and says he is able to put his thumb over the Earth before revealing Reed and the other three are in space and staring at the planet. Back in the past, Thing visits Alicia while the others fight and are defeated by a mysterious silver being who simply informs them that "he's coming". #"The Coming of Galactus Part II": After the events of yesterday, Reed has been working non-stop, trying to figure out who the silver man is, but his research is stopped when a group of literal apes attack the lab. This raises multiple questions but the apes are defeated, with one using sign language to once again claim that "he's coming". #"The Coming of Galactus Part III": The team take on two geniuses named Doctor Sun and Julius, who take control of a NASA research building in the desert. Sue manages to defeat them when she realizes they both have large egos and uses this against them. Later, Julius activates a secret communication device to inform a man that step two is complete. #"The Coming of Galactus Part IV": The Super-Apes, Julius and Doctor Sun are all broken out of jail by their leader, Ivan Kragoff. The FF all work together to try and stop him, but in the end Kragoff makes contact with the "Silver Surfer", who lets out a large beam of energy in to the air. Thing manages to knock the Surfer out, but it's too late, as Kragoff proclaims that he's come. They all look in to the sky, revealing Galactus, the devourer of worlds. #"Galactus, The World Eater": In a 40-page special, the FF deal with their biggest threat yet: Galactus, the world eater and his cult. Cities are being ripped out of the ground, the sky has turned black and the entire world is in danger. All the world's governments are working together to find a way of stopping Galactus and all the world's superheroes are saving lives left, right and centre. The Fantastic Four themselves are the only heroes trying to stop Galactus, claiming that he is their problem and thus they must fix it. All the while, the Silver Surfer is going through a change of heart after meeting Alicia. The four all work together to take on Galactus himself, but nothing they throw at him works. That is until the Surfer shows up and manages to weaken Galactus just enough for the FF to do some actual damage to him, with Reed defeating him by using an experimental weapon that harnesses the power of the Negative Zone, blasting a beam so large that it covers half of Galactus' body. Galactus' helmet and armour have been broken by the weapon, so Reed tells him to do one single thing: "leave". Not wanting to be blasted again, Galactus does as he's told, informing the Surfer that he is no longer is Herald and claiming that if Surfer ever leaves Earth he will kill him. He goes on to claim that he'll return, with Reed responding that he knows. After this, Galactus leaves just as fast as he came, returning the world back to normal. Once more the FF are called heroes, and the Surfer leaves to follow in their footsteps. #"Latveria Part I" #"Latveria Part II" #"Latveria Part III" #"Latveria Part IV" #"Inhuman Part I" #"Inhuman Part II" #"Inhuman Part III" #"Inhuman Part IV" Trivia *The origin of the FF combines both the original origin and the Ultimate universe origin. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Comics